<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 times Buck and Eddie runs into one of Buck 1.0's ex hook ups+ 1 time buddie run into an ex by somebodysomeplace1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862698">5 times Buck and Eddie runs into one of Buck 1.0's ex hook ups+ 1 time buddie run into an ex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1'>somebodysomeplace1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 times Buck and Eddie runs into one of Buck 1.0's ex hook ups+ 1 time buddie run into an ex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. The first time it happens, they are on a call. It's a 6 car pile up with minor casualties and 3 severely injured.</p>
<p>"Buck and Eddie, I'm gonna need you guys to lend a hand over there at the last car." Bobby instructs.</p>
<p>"On it Cap."</p>
<p>"Buck?" A girl approaches them from behind as they are trying to get a man out of his car.</p>
<p>It's not until Buck turns around and realizes that it's Dani.</p>
<p>"Dani, wha- what are you doing here?" Buck asks.</p>
<p>As she is about to speak, Dani gets pulled away by what seems like her family.</p>
<p>"Who's that?" Eddie asks Buck.</p>
<p>"No one, it's no one"</p>
<p>Eddie doesn't need to know, he isn't Buck 1.0 anymore.</p>
<p>2. The 118 plus Maddie and Athena decided to go out for drinks.</p>
<p>"Yo, Buck my man." Chimney is all but sober "Get us another round, will ya?"</p>
<p>"Why are you asking me to get it, can't you ask Eddie- Hen even?" He questions</p>
<p>"That's a great idea." he replies "Why don't you and Eddie go together."</p>
<p>Buck turns to look at Eddie, but Eddie is already staring at him with flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>"You don't have to come, I'll go." Buck insists.</p>
<p>"No I'll go with you, it's fine. Someone's gonna need to help you." Eddie smiles.</p>
<p>Eddie and Buck are at the bar waiting for the drinks they ordered, when Buck sees someone staring at him in the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>"Evan!" a woman yells</p>
<p>Buck turns his head slightly and sees that it is a woman that he has hooked up with before.</p>
<p>He pretends that he doesn't see her, but when he doesn't reply the woman comes to stand beside him and Eddie.</p>
<p>"Are you here alone?" She asks</p>
<p>"Um no." He answers not meeting her eyes. "I'm here with my team. This-" he points to Eddie beside him who is already staring at the woman with daggerd eyes "is Eddie."</p>
<p>The woman takes one look at Eddie and decides to walk away.</p>
<p>Hmm. Eddie thinks. Who was that?</p>
<p>3. "I'm telling you Eddie it was humongous."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah."</p>
<p>They are walking side by side in the park with Christopher, heading to Eddie's house on their day off.</p>
<p>"Buck?" Christopher starts and Buck looks at him.</p>
<p>"Yeah buddy?"</p>
<p>"Why is that lady staring at you?"</p>
<p>He's not wrong because as he looks up, there is a blonde headed lady with curly hair eyeing him up and down like a treat.</p>
<p>"Um, I don't know." He lies.</p>
<p>After they watch Moana for what feels like the millionth time and Eddie puts Christopher to bed, he comes back to the kitchen to see Buck opening another beer.</p>
<p>"It was Buck 1.0's fault" Buck says</p>
<p>"What is?"</p>
<p>"The girl at the park that was staring at me. I hooked up with her a long time ago. She probably recognized me or something."</p>
<p>"Oh" Eddie thinks out loud. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He continues</p>
<p>Buck thinks about it. "No, I'm good."</p>
<p>4. It's Eddie who is with them at first.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but you can't go in, it's too dangerous ma'am." Eddie tells her</p>
<p>The woman pays him no mind and still tries to push her way through.</p>
<p>"Ma'am, he's right. You can't go back in there." Buck approaches</p>
<p>When the woman she Buck she complies and simply lets the paramedics take her and check her over for injuries.</p>
<p>"What. How did you do that so easily. I've been trying to get her to not go in here for the past five minutes." Eddie questions</p>
<p>"I know her."</p>
<p>"Is she, you know one of the people that you..." Eddie trails off</p>
<p>Buck nods.</p>
<p>"Oh." He pauses. "Well you still should have come earlier, it really would have helped" Eddie laughs</p>
<p>5. It's a pretty quiet day at the station. They haven't gotten that many calls except for the usual.</p>
<p>Chimney and Hen are upstairs in the kitchen with Bobby trying to find out what he is cooking and get a taste test.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Buck and Eddie are working out downstairs, however the quiet comes to an end when Taylor Kelly and her crew arrive.</p>
<p>Eddie notices them first and rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"Buck, how are you?" Taylor asks</p>
<p>"The same since we last talked" he replies dryly</p>
<p>"I was wondering if yo-" Eddie cuts her off</p>
<p>"Do you need something?" He questions</p>
<p>As she is about to reply, the alarm goes off and if Buck is not happy for that then he would be lying.</p>
<p>When they come back from the call, Taylor and her crew are gone.</p>
<p>Buck let's out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Eddie puts a hand on his shoulder and approaches him.</p>
<p>"She's not from Buck 1.0" he says</p>
<p>"I know." Buck says</p>
<p>"So why don't you just go for it?" Eddie asks confused</p>
<p>"Why would I do that when I like you." He turns to face Eddie beside him</p>
<p>"Wait, what?"</p>
<p>"I've liked you for a very long time, but I just didn't know how to say it." Buck says shyly</p>
<p>Eddie's not really that good with words, so he cups Buck's cheeks in his hands and kisses him softly.</p>
<p>They hear cheering from above them on the balcony and look up to see the team-plus Chimney who is probably texting Maddie about it.</p>
<p>"So, I'll take that as a "I like you too"." Buck says</p>
<p>Eddie scoffs "Yes you idiot" and leans in for another kiss.</p>
<p>+1. Being with Eddie is one of the greatest joys that Buck has had. He can finally relax and stop worrying if he likes him or not because he does.</p>
<p>They are out doing their weekly grocery shopping.</p>
<p>It's good like this. Buck pushes the cart while Eddie is a little bit ahead of him picking out the things that they need to get for their home.</p>
<p>Home. Buck likes the sound of that.</p>
<p>"I can't find the animal crackers that Christopher likes." Eddie says</p>
<p>"I know where it is. You look for the other stuff on the list and I'll go get it." Buck kisses him and goes to the next aisle with the cart.</p>
<p>As he's scanning the aisle for the crackers, an employee asks him if he needs any help.</p>
<p>"No I'm fine, I jus-" he stops when he sees who it is. Of course it's his ex. Even better.</p>
<p>"Oh Buck, hi." Ali waves</p>
<p>"Buck did you find the crackers because I got everything else." Eddie says as he enters the aisle.</p>
<p>He stops and stands beside Buck, who is staring at the woman.</p>
<p>Catching on to the pattern with woman that Buck has been with, he takes the easier route and interlocks their hands; giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>It works because the woman looks away.</p>
<p>"I guess you have everything you need" she says as she eyes Eddie up and down, then goes to help another customer.</p>
<p>She is right. Buck thinks. He does have everything he needs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>